horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats
Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats is the fiftieth episode of Series 2. Synopsis As Ed Banger quits the Killer Boy Rats, Henry is not pleased to the say the least, as he sings "nice songs". Prologue: Ed Banger Leaves the Killer Boy Rats. Horrid Henry is in his messy bedroom, playing one of the songs known as Gonna Be A Rock Star – sung by the Killer Boy Rats at full blast, annoying both Mum and Dad. After the song ends and Henry yells, "You've been beautiful!", Mum enters the room and retorts, "And you've been horrid, Henry!" That comment seems to fly by Henry's head as he worriedly asks what time it is, as the Killer Boy Rats were supposed to be performing live on television that day. Mum sighs and says, "I hate that band." Meanwhile, Dad is busy holding the ceiling together with the end of a broom in the living room. Henry barges straight in, his dad not paying him any mind due to being occupied with the ceiling, and after turning on the television, The reporter gave out breaking news much to Henry's displeasure: Ed Banger is part of the Killer Boy Rats, no more. Dad only says good riddance to that. The reporter goes on to say that Ed Banger has decided to go on his solo career, singing "nice songs", adding insult to injury in Henry's case and he screams "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Act 1: Pouring salt on the emotional wound. As if this mews wasn't a crippling blow to Henry, his mother is busy hanging up clothes, humming a song called, Buttercups and Daisies. Henry stops her from humming, and she points out that she thought Henry liked Ed Banger. Henry does, but not when he's singing "nice songs". Perfect Peter is in the living room, practising the same song on the violin that Mum was humming earlier, and obviously this too is to Henry's displeasure. Henry covers his ears while singing, "Slime! Slime! Squishy-squishy-Slime!" and leaves the room. Peter sticks his tongue out at Henry and he comes back and says, "I saw that, worm." making Peter stop. To make the burn worse for Henry, Dad is whistling the same song, much to Henry's obvious distaste. Dad then asks the same question about liking Ed Banger, and Henry tells him that he thought wrong. Dad then tells him this is unfortunate as they are all going to see him the next evening, with Dad having bought front row tickets and Henry says "What?" when turns to the audience. The next evening, Ed Banger is singing Buttercups and Daisies to the audience, and Henry asks to the people watching, in utter disbelief that he has to sit there and take this, saying it wasn't fair. Henry asks Dad to take him to the bathroom, and Dad agrees. As they are about to go, Henry is staring at his idol while Dad says he thought Henry needed the toilet. The biggest slap in the face for Henry was seeing Ed Banger sitting there, smiling while singing the nice song. Having had enough, Henry goes upstage, hijacks the show by singing "Slime, slime! Slimy-slimy-slime!" while Dad yells, "DON'T BE HORRID, HENRY!". It isn't long before Henry is promptly escorted offstage by a security guard, thus crashing the event. Ed Banger seems to look with remorse about his career choice. Act 2: Henry, the new Killer Boy Rats' lead singer? The next day at home, Dad is telling Henry off for ruining the concert, telling him he is never to perform another show like that again. Henry agrees. Suddenly, the phone rings and Dad answers it. It is revealed to be a call for Henry. As Henry answers the phone, the person on the other end of the line is revealed to be none other than the Killer Boy Rats's manager, and Henry changes his disinterested tone. The manager then tells Henry that he had heard about the crashing of Ed's concert and wants to audition Henry to be the new lead singer, and Henry happily accepts. In his room, he is relishing with the idea of no more school, "wormy worms", Moody Margaret, only fast cars and faster food for him, claiming that he'll be a rockstar to Fang. Fang, however, doesn't seem too happy about this, so Henry gets an idea. Henry knocks on Peter's door, with Peter telling Henry to go away, in fear of being slimed again, or strung out to dry on the washing line. Henry admits these are tempting ideas, but pushes them aside and says it's about Fang, and he needs Peter to watch him. Peter asks whatever for, and Henry closes Peter's door and gives Fang's cage to Peter. Peter objects, saying that Fang is Henry's hamster; Henry should be the one looking after him. Henry tells him this cannot be done, as he whips out a pair of dark shades and says to his brother that he is looking at the new lead singer of the Killer Boy Rats. Peter then brings up the point that Henry is only a child, and Henry denies it and says that by next week, he'll be on a world tour. Peter then asks what Mum and Dad will say, and Henry responds to that if he told them about this, they'd never let him go, but Peter says that Henry can't just leave his home without saying a word. Henry then decides to buy Peter's silence by offering him the position of "Lord High Excellent Majesty" of the Purple Hand Gang if Henry were to go away. Henry is able to get half of what he wants from Peter: Peter's silence, but not Peter's agreement to look after Fang. Henry calls Peter a worm for his refusal to care for Fang and leaves. Act 3: Of Tryouts and Farces... As soon as Henry arrives at the auditorium in Crooked Corner where the auditions take place, Henry puts down Fang's cage and concedes to Peter's earlier point: being only a child, due to the fact that the Killer Boy Rats would never accept him due to being young. Henry looks as if he will back out, but then along comes Bert, and Henry asks Bert if he looks like a child to him. Bert gives the typical, "I dunno." response, and Henry seems dismayed by that. But then, a stroke of inspiration hits Henry on the head, and he has an idea: if Bert doesn't know whether or not Henry looks like a kid, then maybe the Killer Boy Rats wouldn't know, either. Henry then takes Bert along with him, with Bert only to say, "Er, I dunno." in response. Henry has Bert play as Henry's voice, but the only thing being said, "I dunno." The manager of the Killer Boy Rats recognizes the boy in the mask as the crasher of Ed's concert, and asks how Henry is doing. The manager is only given a "I dunno." from Bert. Henry sits Fang's cage down and one of the band members comments of Fang being a rat. They laugh for a second or two, and the manager brings Henry's height into question. Again, only a "I dunno." is given. The manager asks him what instrument he plays, and Bert only says, "Er, I dunno." The manager responds to that by saying, "He dunno. Well, I dunno if I can let you into the band then, buddy." Henry decides to take action and show off his drum-playing skills, impressing the Killer Boy Rats and the manager... until Henry's mask slips off, the manager realizing Henry is only a child and asks Henry if he thought he could fool them for long. Bert again gives an, "I dunno." Henry only looks in disappointment, his plan foiled. Act 4: Ed's return to the Killer Boy Rats. The manager then tells Dad and Henry that they couldn't bring a child with them on tour, and Dad agrees to this. However, the manager does compliment Henry for his talent with the drums, and thus they shake hands and the manager leaves him with a good luck, and Henry gives only a dejected "Thanks...". Dad tells him, "Nice try, Henry." Peter then comes downstairs and asks if he can watch Ed Banger's Big Blue Broom-Broom, and Dad agrees. This has Henry's curiosity piqued, so he decides to go watch it with Peter. In the living room, the announcer says that Ed Banger has dropped his solo career of nice songs and decided to return to the Killer Boy Rats, to the disappointment of Peter, who goes to answer the doorbell when it rings. The broadcast is then live at the Crooked Corner and the reporter asks Ed Banger what made him return to the Killer Boy Rats. Ed only gives what Bert gave earlier, "Erm, I dunno.". The manager then explains that because of Henry's earlier ruination of Ed's concert, Ed truly had regretted the new career choice and changed his mind about flying solo. Henry then tells the manager, when only called "Henry", "That's Horrid Henry to you." with a smile. Peter excitedly tells Henry about a long, black car outside. Of course, Henry doesn't care at first, but when Peter says that the limo's driver is waiting for him, Henry looks out the window to see a man in a red suit, tipping his cap off to Henry. Dad then says that they are going to the Killer Boy Rats' next concert, in style. Henry is happy to hear about this. Epilogue: Henry's grand finale with the Killer Boy Rats. As the Killer Boy Rats sing the vocals for Gonna Be a Rockstar at the theater, Henry is the one handling the drums. Many of Henry's friends and enemies alike are all there, cheering the 4-man and 1-boy team playing the song. Ed is the lead vocalist, and the two other band members are playing the guitars. with one more handling the keyboard. After the final verse, the announcement is made that "Henry has left the building." as the smoke obscures Henry and the episode ends. Trivia Rabid Rebecca appears as an audience member at Ed Banger's concert. Goofs/Errors * Henry is still saying "Slime" when he gets taken away by a security guard. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2